pitufina rapunzel
by pitufotontin
Summary: parodia al cuento de rapunzel y la pelicula "enredados"
1. Chapter 1

en la casa de papa pitufo,los pitufos sentados en grupo

travieso: ¿que libro sigue papa pitufo?

soñador: a mi me gusta peter pan

nat: yo quiero bambi

bebe: agugugu nini nini

travieso: no bebe,ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lee harry potter

tontin: no es para tanto

(flashback)

papa pitufo: les leere : "harry potter" ,vercion infantil

tontin: ay ,ese se oye muy lindo

al leer el resumen

tontin: (llorando) oh no,pobre harry , no tiene papas

despues del capitulo 4

tontin: (llorando) ay no,pobre cedric,el era tan bueno y leal

despues del capitulo 5

tontin: oh no,sirius no , ¿porque sirius?

despues del capitulo 6

tontin: ¡ahora dumbledore! ¿porque el? ¿PORQUE AHORA?

despues de la mitad del capitulo 7

tontin: ¡DOBBY! ¡ESTO YA ES DEMACIADO! ¿PORQUE HARRY NO PUEDE SER FELIZ? ¿PORQUE MUEREN TODOS SUS SERES QUERIDOS? , Y LO PEOR ,¿PORQUE RON Y HERMIONE NO ADMITEN QUE SE AMAN?

al acabar el libro

tontin: ay,eso fue muy bonito

(fin del flashback)

tontin: (llorando) ¡porque severus! ¡porque no le dijiste a lili que la amabas!

filosofo: realidad llamando a tontin

pitufina: bueno ya,le toca a vanidoso

vanidoso: cuentanos el de rapuncel

papa pitufo: exelente, lo tengo aqui cerca

pitufina: awww, adoro los cuentos de amor donde la heroina encuentra a su principe soñado

sassette: ay no, a mi me gusta cuando se encuentra con un ladron y se enamoran

bromista: ¡los ladrones mandan!

vanidoso: no

pitufina: no puede contar ambas verciones

papa pitufo: en realidad, como sabia que iba a pasar algo asi, consegui una adaptacion especial

sassette:¿habra un ladron?

pitufina: ¿o un principe?

papa pitufo: sientense a escuchar

habia una vez en un reino (no pienso decir muy lejano porque no se exactamente donde esta) habia una pareja que estaba a punto de tener un bebe , pero la mujer no tenia apetito de nada, un dia se le ocurrio asomarse a la casa de su vecino, un brujo fracasado que cultivaba rapunceles , al verlos se le antojaron comerlos, su marido al darse cuenta de que no comeria nada mas, fue al jardin del vecino y robo algunos rapunceles, se los llevo a su esposa sin ser visto, estubo haciendo eso una semana

pero un dia, no fue lo suficientemente cauteloso y fue descubierto.

desesperado , el hombre rogo que lo perdonara, pero el brujo no sintio ninguna piedad, finalmente despues de contarle su problema, su vecino se decidio a perdonarle la vida y dejarlo recoger los rapunceles de su jardin, pero a cambio le entregaria al bebe en cuanto naciera

el hombre se vio forzado a aceptar..

"¡espera!"

¿que sucede?

"¿puedo ir al baño?"

ve ,tontin

(despues de 5 minutos)

"listo, no quice interrumpir"

ahora ¿en que estabamos, ah si , el hombre tubo que aceptar, y meses despues le tubo que entregar a su hija

el brujo la encerro en una torre demasiado alta que solo podias subir con una escalera , se preguntaran ¿porque el hombre pidio a su hija si solo la tendria encerrada en la torra? la respuesta es por el simple placer de que sufran sus vecinos, y ademas necesitaba a alguien que le lavara su ropa

asi, la chica crecio en su torre sin algun contacto con el mundo


	2. Chapter 2

vanidoso: ¿ya casi llegamos a la parte del príncipe?

papa pitufo: no me interrumpas

como decía, en el reino en el que vivían , pasaban otras cosas...

rey: si no vienes a reportarme una doncella que se case con mi hijo , lárgate

capitán: pero necesitamos levantar la guardia para proteger los tesoros reales

rey: capitán,capitán,capitán. necesito ese dinero para cuando mi hijo se case

capitán: oiga. ¿pero enserio quiere que su hijo sea rey? digo el es muy simpático , me agrada mucho y es lindo, pero el es un poco ...

príncipe: ¡paaaaapi!

rey: si ¿que necesitas?

príncipe: mira lo que encontré, una roquita, es muy bonita, ¿me la puedo quedar?

capitan: ¿ve lo que le digo?

rey: ¿porque crees que quiero que se case cuanto antes? , necesito que una doncella lo ayude a gobernar como es debido,debe ser inteligente,lo cual no es facil en una mujer

capitan: pero es que usted no entiende , hay un ladrón que ahora mismo debe estar huyendo del palacio con un tesoro en manos

rey: ¿y como estas tan seguro de eso?

capitan: porque su corona es un pedazo de carton recortado

rey: ¿QUE?

se toco la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era verdad

rey: ¡PITUFADO! ¡BUSQUENLO! ¡TRAIGANLO VIVO O MUERTO! ¡DE PREFERENCIA MUTILADO!

principe: ¿puedo ir papa? andale , di que si, di que si

rey: no lo se

principe: por favor; SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

puso ojos de cachorrito

rey: muy bien , ve , pero unos guardias iran contigo

principe: ¡fantastico! ...¿a que vamos?

* * *

los personajes:

rapunzel-pitufina

principe-tontin

capitan-fortachon

rey-filosofo


	3. Chapter 3

en la torre:

rapunzel: aww como me gustaria que algun dia viniera un principe por mi y me liberara de este horrible brujo

se cepillaba su cabello

rapunzel: realmente tardo media hora en cepillarme los 5 metros de cabello que tengo

"espera papa pitufo, ¿metro y medio les parece mucho?

¡guillermo! ¿de donde saliste!

"estaba cabalgando por aqui y me dio curiosidad saber que hacian"

esta bien puedes quedarte, pero no interrumpas,y 5 metros no es poco para un pitufo,sigamos con la historia

rapunzel: no me gusta sonar engreida, pero adoro mi cabello, no me lo cortaria por nada del mundo

brujo: ¡rapuncel! ¡deja caer esa horrible mata de cabello para que pueda subir!

rapunzel: ¿le cuesta tanto decir porfavor?

dejo caer su cabello

rapunzel: ¿tanto le cuesta poner una escalera?

brujo: no te importa, ahora te dejo mis calcetines, empieza a lavar

le dejo una pila de ropa sucia y salio por la ventana,como era muy alta,se cayo al suelo

brujo: ¡AUUUUUU! ¡NO ME LASTIME!

rapunzel: lo unico bueno de esto es que aveces olvida que no debe salir tan precipitadamente

* * *

mientras tanto: en las afueras del bosque

capitan: todo listo, vamos a atrapar a ese ladron

principe: sisisi,a ese ladron

se cae del burro en el que lo subieron

principe: ay,creo que me cai

capitan: (a sus hombres) dejenlo en la retaguardia

soldado: ¡permiso para hablar señor!

capitan: concedido!

soldado: ¡tiene algo raro en el bolsillo!

capitan: ¿que cosa?

soldado: ¡NADA EN LO ABSOLUTO!

arreo su caballo a todo lo que daba y huyo riendose

capitan: ¿pero que? (se reviso el bolsillo) ¡PITUFO LADRON! ¡DEBI HABERLO SOSPECHADO! ¡NO SE QUEDEN AHI PARADOS! ¡TRAS EL!

lo corretearon

ladron: ¡jijijijiji! ¡si que se llevo una sorprecita! ¿a ver que habia en esa bolsita! (la reviso) ¿solo 1 centavo y pastel de frutas? el rey si que es tacaño

capitan: ¡NO INSULTES AL PASTEL DE FRUTAS!

ladron: ¡RAPIDO CABALLITO QUE ME PITUFAN!

se interno en el bosque y cuando no lo veian se bajo del caballo de un salto y se escondio en un arbusto

capitan: ¡BUSQUENLO! ¡NO DEBE ESTAR LEJOS!

se fueron, pero ninguno lo encontro

ladron: jiji, y solo por placer, me comere su pastel


	4. Chapter 4

**olvide aclarar quien era cada personaje : **

**rapunzel: pitufina**

**principe pitufo: tontin**

**pitufo ladron: bromista **

**capitan pitufo: fortachon**

**hechicero: gargamel**

**nota: el personaje de gargamel se supone que es del tamaño de ellos **

* * *

principe: ay, creo que me perdi, ¿disculpen? ¿soldados? si me perdí, oh miren un señor raro justo frente a una torre muy alta , le preguntare , ay ¿a quien le hablo? 

* * *

ladron: listo, ya se fueron , ey una torre, sera un buen lugar para esconderme , que bueno que soy bueno escalando 

* * *

principe: aunque ese hombre se ve un poco malo, no , dedo recordar lo que mi padre me dijo de la apariencia,

flash back:

_rey: hijo, siempre juzga a la gente por su apariencia,es fundamental , como el narrador siempre dice..._

fin del flash back

principe: creo que mejor me escondo tras estos arbustos

* * *

ladron: rayos, hay alguien ahi, esperare a que salga y luego subo

* * *

principe: ah que alivio, ya se fue, vaya , generalmente cuendo hay hombres feos que bajan de una torre , hay una linda dama en ella, tal vez deba subir, pero antes recogere unas flores y unas rocas , no puedo presentarme sin nada que ofrecer

* * *

ladron: ya esta, se fue

se subio al muro de la torre y empezo a escalar lo mas rapido que pudo

ladron: uf, fue cansado, uuu un cajon , me pregunto que...¡AUUU!

rapuncel: no se quien eres, pero alejate de aqui, algo me dice que eres un tipo malo

ladron: ¿malo yo? tu fuiste quien me pego con un ...¿un destapacaños?

rapunzel: fue lo unico que consegui

ladron: bueno escucha, no soy un tipo malo

rapunzel: entonses porque llegaste a revisar mi cajon

ladron: soy un... inspector de cajones real

rapunzel: ¿que tan tonta crees que soy?

ladron: menos de lo que creia hace unos segundos

rapunzel: ¿eso fue un insulto?

ladron: depende, ¿me vas a golpear con eso si fue un insulto?

rapunzel: no , te golpeare con una lampara

ladron: entonses no fue un insulto

rapunzel: entonses,¿eres un ladron o no?

ladron: ¿sabes que ningun ladron te responderia que si , en una circunstancia asi?

rapunzel: si lo eres

ladron: yo no dije eso

rapunzel : un letrero de "se busca" con tu cara en el acaba de salir de tu bolsa

ladron: ok, no tengo defensa para eso,, no dedi quedarmelo

rapunzel: ahora, si no te vas, te ira muy mal

ladron: no, no ,no , porfavor , la policia real me esta buscando

rapunzel:¿real? ¿hay un principe en este reino?

ladron: (en bajo) otra loca

rapunzel: ¿que?

ladron: nada

rapunzel: como sea, dame una razon para no entregarte

ladron: ehh...

se oye que gritan desde lejos

"disculpe señorita,pero ¿me dejaria subir?

rapunzel: ¿sera el? ¿de verdad sera un principe?

el ladron se asomo

ladron: si, lo es

rapunzel: ay que emocion, ¡escondete!

ladron:¿que?

rapunzel: mira, quiero salir de esta torre cuanto antes, si me ayudas a llegar al otro lado del bosque, te escondere de la policia, ¿trato?

ladron: mmm, estar todo el dia con una chica hermosa que me escondera de un gordo enfurruñado

"ROBUSTO"

fortachon ¡no interrumpas!

"perdon"

ladron: me gusta la idea, trato echo

rapunzel: ahora escondete

el pitufo se escondio en un armario

ella dejo caer su cabello para que el principe escalara

principe: ah, gracias por ayudar

rapunzel: de nada, gusto en conocerte

principe: el gusto es todo mio

ladron: ag , no se si podre aguantar tanto formalismo


	5. Chapter 5

príncipe: me alegra conocerla, espero que esto no le suene demasiado rápido , pero nunca había conocido a alguien tan bonita

ladron: si lo es, y mucho

principe: ¿hay alguien ahi?

rapunzel: ehh..no...es solo...un...

ladron: cu cu , cucu

rapunzel: un pajarito

principe: ¿un pajarito? ¡quiero verlo! son muy lindos

rapunzel: ah, el pajarito debe estar por ahi en la ventana, lejos del armario

el quiso asomarse por la ventana pero se resbalo y retrocedio hasta darse contra el armario causando que se abriera la puerta

ladron: no le presten atencion al pitufo en el armario

principe: oye , yo te conozco ...¿sabes de donde...

despues de unos momentos

principe: ¿de donde?

ladron: ¿era una pregunta?

principe: si

ladron: yo crei que era retorica

principe: ¿que es retorica?

rapunzel le pasa un diccionario

principe: ahhh

se fijo en un papel del suelo

principe; (leyendo) pitufo ladron, se le busca vivo o muerto , de preferencia mutilado , oye ¡eres tu!

ladron: ehh bueno..pues

principe: que bien te dibujaron

ladron: ah si verdad, no me habia fijado

principe: mira hasta parece una foto

ladron: si que detalle

rapunzel: esto no es como lo esperaba


	6. Chapter 6

príncipe: ¿entonces? ¿de que hablábamos?

ladrón: que soy el ladrón que tu papa y el capitán de la guardia real detestan

principe: ah si, vi lo que le hiciste a su coronal, aunque se veia linda

ladron: lo se, siempre me gusto recortar papel

rapunzel: ¡al grano!

el principe se cubrio la frente

principe: papi dijo que no se notaba

los otros dos se golpearon la frente

ladron: entonses ¿me quieres entregar?

principe: no, claro que no, mi padre te decapitaria, a mi nunca me gusto que hiciera eso, por no decir que el capitan te quiere hacer pedacitos

ladron: woo, ¿ni siquiera por que asi tu padre dejaria de subestimarte?

principe: no, no entregaria a nadie a su muerte por mas que se lo mereciera

principe: vaya, eres muy gentil

rapunzel : (suspirando) bastante bondadoso, serias un buen marido

ladron: ya bajale, perdonala esta desesperada

rapunzel: ¿disculpa?

ladron: tu shh

rapunzel: ¡no me puedes hablar asi! ¡soy una dama!

principe: en eso tiene razon

ladron: pero si quieres salir al mundo, deberias empezar a ser mas realista

principe: en eso tiene razon el

rapuncel: ¿quieres que te ayude con los guardias o no?

ladron: ¿quieres que te ayude con el brujo o no?

el príncipe retrocedió unos pasos para no meterse en el pleito

rapunzel: ¡yo quiero que me lleves donde el brujo no me encuentre!

ladron: y yo quiero que el capitan no cometa pitufisidio contra mi

rapunzel: ¡estonses coopera!

ladron: ¡coopera tu tambien!

rapunzel: lo hare si lo haces

ladron: perfecto ¿nos vamos ya?

rapunzel: si

ladron: ¿y nos podemos llevar a el?

rapunzel e si

ladron: ¿nos besamos?

rapunzel: ¡no!

ladron: lo intente

rapunzel: ¿como salimos?

ladron: es facil

la acerco a la ventana

rapunzel: ¿no me vas a aventar verdad?

ladron: suena tentador,pero no ,si pasas tu cabello por este gancho, y agarras un extramo y yo otro, podremos bajar

rapunzel: ¿y el?

ladron: cuando bajemos lo atraparemos entre los dos

principe: esto me da un poco de miedo, pero aguantare

ladron: muy bien ¿lista?

rapunzel: si

empezaron a descender

rapunzel: estamos cerca

ladron: pero casi no queda cabello , pitufos, llevamos mucho bajando y estoy cansando

rapunzel: tan grandote y tan chillon

ladron: cierra la boca

rapunzel: me acabo de dar cuenta de algo mientras discutiamos

ladron: ¿que?

rapunzel: ya no hay mas cabello

los dos cayeron, por suerte a una corta distancia

ladron: no fue un aterrizaje tan furo

rapunzel: si, la proxima vez procura no aterrizar sobre mi

principe: oh hola , tardaron un poco

ladron: ¿que? ¿como llegaste tan rapido?

principe: tropece con una puerta del suelo y encontre un pasaje hacia abajo

los dos se golpearon la frente


End file.
